


Periodic Bananas

by mythomusicians



Series: Main Mythos Aftermath (Bee and Friends :)   ) [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :'), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tulpas, blurry and josh arent officially together, but theyre crushing super hard on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomusicians/pseuds/mythomusicians
Summary: "Hey Josh," Tyler says, looking to see that his best friend hasn't changed spots or activities. "Bee's gonna meet Mark."--Also known as titles are weird and Blurry is Scared(tm)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! :') Don't worry we haven't forgotten about our beautiful au!  
> This is a short one, two chapters, but it is Necessary(tm) to have!  
> If none of this makes sense to you, reading our three previous fics may help you out a bit  
> ;)

It feels like they've been on the bus for forever. Tyler's been keeping conversation up with Blurry, but Blurry is a bit distracted. Josh seems to be texting away to someone, which the tulpa totally isn't jealous about because Josh is totally allowed to have other friends that aren't him. Okay. Maybe he is a bit jealous. But it isn't exactly like Blurry can talk to Josh when Mark is around them nearly all the time.

It's a minute or two until Josh looks up, and it's then that Blurry realizes that he'd been staring.   
"Hey," Josh raises an eyebrow. "You okay man?" He can't always tell if it's Blurry or Tyler when Blurry hides his markings, but Tyler tends to stare into space, not at anyone, when he's lost in thought.

Blurry blushes a bit at being caught staring and quickly retreats back into the mind space, leaving Tyler back out there.    
"He's fine." Tyler tells Josh, frowning a bit at him retreating so quickly though. "I think he just wants to talk to you though. Want me to send him over?"   
"Ty, n-no, you don't gotta do that." Blurry insists.

"It's up to him," Josh shrugs, going back to his cell phone but smiling all the same. He keeps his voice down though so Mark won't get too curious, just a room away. "Won't force him into anything he doesn't want," he adds.

"Come on, Bee, go hang out with your boyfriend for a while." Tyler teases, instantly earning a whine from the tulpa.    
"H-he isn't-he's not-tyyyy.." Blurry just clings tight to the feelingless blanket in the mind space, hoping that if he just wraps it around himself tight enough he'll feel it.

Tyler can feel Blurry's flush of embarrassment, which makes him pause. "Oh," he says quietly. "Uh, he says maybe next time," he lies to Josh. "He'd rather I take a catnap." If that blush is as pink as it feels from behind the scenes he totally wants to talk to his Tulpa.

"I'll probably still be here." Josh says with a laugh as Tyler makes himself comfortable on their small couch to take a nap and visit Blurry. Becoming a pro at taking quick naps, it doesn't take long for Tyler to end up sitting next to Blurry on his bed.

Tyler's mouth turns upwards in a small smile when he sees his counterpart desperately Burrito™d up in his blanket. "Hey," he says. "What's up?"

"Mm." Blurry shakes his head from within the Burrito™, not interested in coming out anytime soon.  "'M not Joshie's boyfriend." He says after a minute though, releasing his grasp on the blanket a bit. "D-don't subject Josh to something terrible like that.."

"Okay, okay, you're not his boyfriend," Tyler concedes. "Don't think it would be too terrible if you were. You like him, don't you? You seem like you do."

"Ty.." Blurry pokes his head out from the blanket and frowns at him.   
  
"Okay, fine, dropping it." Tyler assures him with a smile. "In other news, you should probably introduce yourself to Mark."  
  
"Wha-  
  
"We're gonna be around each other for a while, so he should know." Tyler says.

"N-not right- not right now," Blurry shakes his head decidedly. He even goes to pull his hood a little further over his head. "Or- or preferably ever.."

"Bee." Tyler reaches over and hugs him tight. "You'd love Mark. He'd love you too."   
  
Blurry shakes his head again. "I don't wanna meet anyone else." He mumbles out, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder. "I'm fine with the friends I've got.."

"But you don't get to see them that much," Tyler says, rubbing his back gently. "You already know who Mark is, you know what he's like, just gotta introduce yourself to him." It's way easier than trying to befriend someone they've never met or aren't close with, after all.

"He'll think you're going crazy." Blurry frowns. "Suddenly telling him that there's another you in him?"  
  
"I can always push you out for a bit. I think I have a couple hours saved up." Tyler says with a smile.   
  
Out on his own? Meeting Mark? That's terrifying. "N-no way, Ty..." He shakes his head again. "It would be a waste.."

"You've got both me and Josh here," Tyler frowns back. "We'll keep you safe, you know we will. And we want to spend time with you, too. Josh totally wants to hug you. He misses you." He pouts at him. "Pleeeeease? Please, Bee. Bee, please."

"St-stop it, Tyty." Blurry keeps frowning at him as Tyler keeps begging. Soon enough though, Blurry sighs loudly. "Fine, fine, okay." He gives in, not wanting to make Tyler upset by refusing. "Fine." Blurry sighs again. "Do what you want."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Tyler gives him a super good squeeze, though it's almost entirely lost in the numbness, and he makes a mental note to re-do the squeeze as soon as Blurry's out. "Gimmie a minute and I'll set it all up for you, okay?"

Blurry nods, trying to get himself psyched up to be out and meet Mark. Which is still terrifying. But hugging Josh again would be nice. Even if it's for just a little bit. "Okay.."

Tyler kisses his cheek with a nice loud smek before forcing himself to wake up. 

 

"Hey Josh," Tyler says, looking to see that his best friend hasn't changed spots or activities. "Bee's gonna meet Mark."

"Oh?" Josh asks, looking to him. "He coming out or just seeing through you?"  
  
"Gonna let him out." Tyler says. "You wanna go grab Mark and help?"  
  
"Yeah, sure dude." Josh grins and gets up to head to the bunks to check on Mark.

"You-you promise you'll be there the whole time, Ty..?" Blurry asks him, pulling his blanket around him again. "Can- have Josh get me a blanket for when I'm out?" He requests.

"I'll be right here." Tyler assures him before grabbing his phone to text Josh Blurry's request, then goes ahead to push the tulpa out where Josh was sitting previously. "All good?" He asks him, immediately enveloping his tulpa in a hug.

"N-no?" Blurry frowns, anxiety increasing rapidly as he grips Tyler tight and desperately. "I-I thought you were gonna wait until after- when he knew the basics-" he cuts himself off and practically tries to hide himself in his counterpart.

"Josh'll explain it all." Tyler says, squeezing Blurry tighter and kissing his head. "I just wanted to hug you." He says, laughing a bit as he rubs Blurry's back to try and help him relax.    
It's only a few moments before they see Josh come back, huge fluffy blanket in tow, that he tosses to Blurry. The tulpa quickly grabs it and wraps himself up in it, hopefully before Mark could see him.

"What's so important Pokémon has to wait?" Mark asks as he finally follows Josh back. "Something about meeting someone? Josh sneak his girlfriend on the bus or something?" He pauses when he sees the hidden shape in the fluff of the blanket. It vaguely resembles a person, but he can't see who.

Girlfriend? Josh has a girlfriend? What? Since when? Shouldn't he have known about this? Blurry wraps the blanket tighter around himself, flinching when he feels Josh sit next to him, effectively squishing Blurry between himself and Tyler.   
  
"Yeah, my girlfriend." Josh laughs and rolls his eyes before looking to the blanket pile beside him. "Come on, Mark wants to meet you, BF." He says to him quietly, trying to pull the blanket off his face.

"BF? Ah, okay. Boyfriend," Mark teases, but stops as soon as he sees a second Tyler emerge from the blanket. "Okay.... a magic trick? Amazingly accurate double?" He guesses.

"Not boyfriend..." Blurry mumbles, still clinging tightly onto the blanket.    
"BF. Blurryface." Josh introduces.   
  
"He prefers Blurry or Bee though." Tyler clarifies. "He's been shacking up in my mind for a while."  
  
"He what?"

"This guy is a Tulpa," Tyler says, smiling and keeping an arm around him to give him comfort. "I kind of created him by accident I guess? He's part of me. He's important to me."

"Okay." Mark nods slightly. "Tyler and Tyler."  
  
"Um, I'm not-"  
  
"If you don't like the name Blurryface, I won't call you that." Mark says with a shrug.

"Uh-" it's that simple? Not even going to ask about the whole magic thing? Nothing? "Wh-when I'm out like this could- you can call me Bee," he suggests. He wants to call him Tyler? That's.. he doesn't mind, but he doesn't want to get mixed up..

"How long have you been hiding from us?" Mark asks him, going to sit down. "Thought I would've met you by now."  
  
"He's been around for a few years, but we only met him barely two months ago." Josh says, smiling at Blurry to try and help ease his nerves a bit.

"Dude," Mark says, taking a seat across from them. Blurry sees Josh's smile but doesn't quite have it in him to return it, so he just looks back at him for a moment before looking down again. "Sounds kinda lonely."

"It wasn't too bad.." Blurry mumbles. "And-and now Ty can talk to me, so.." He goes back to wrapping the blanket around himself tightly, and Josh hooks an arm around the Blurrito™ to keep him close.

"That's good," Mark says. "I mean, I don't really know what to talk to you about, no offense." He shrugs. "You already know me, no doubt, and I don't really do invasive questions. Anything you want me to know?"

"Um.." Blurry shakes his head. "Just, um, think of me as a more anxious Tyler or something." He allows himself to lean into Josh's grasp a bit, sighing and closing his eyes.

"More anxious Tyler?" Josh asks. "You're way more than that, BF." He rubs his arm a little over the thick blanket. "He's really awesome, totally his own person. He likes comfortable things and orange juice and food in general," he sums up.

"Orange juice?" Mark asks. "Is that why Tyler's been drinking so much of it lately? Because it's actually been Tyler?" He laughs a bit. "I'll make a note to stock up on some when we stop."

"Y-you don't have to do that," Blurry says quickly, not wanting anyone to have to go out of their way for his sake.   
  
"No, it's totally fine, just an extra item on the grocery list. You want anything else?" Mark asks as he opens his phone to add it.   
  
"A- um- just... a banana..?" He asks quietly as Tyler and Josh both grimace. "In- in a week or two maybe, not right away," he adds with a little laugh at his friends reactions.

"Periodic bananas, gotcha." Mark grins as he types it out.   
  
"I have no clue how you could possibly like that." Tyler frowns at him.   
  
"They're so squishy and disgusting." Josh adds.

"They're squishy and delicious," Blurry corrects, bumping his shoulder against Josh.   
  
"He's cute," Mark comments to Tyler with a smile when he sees how he interacts with them, mainly with Josh.

"The absolute cutest." Tyler agrees with a grin.   
  
" _ You're _ squishy and delicious." Josh counters, then laughs a bit at his horrible comeback, cheeks tinged a bit pink. "Um. Wait a minute. Can I get a redo on that?"

"Nope, no redos," Tyler decides.   
  
"To be fair," Blurry starts, face flushing a bit as well. "I am kinda squishy.." he giggles a little.

"I dunno about delicious though." Josh laughs, bumping his shoulder against him before hugging him tight again. "Don't think you'd want me to take a bite and find out."  
  
  
"So, Tyler." Mark looks to Tyler, keeping his voice low, then looks at Blurry and Josh, then back to Tyler, raising an eyebrow.

"Totally," Tyler confirms with a nod, standing to go get a red bull as an excuse to get closer to Mark. "Neither of them will admit it," he laughs under his breath.

Mark nods in understanding before stretching out a bit.   
  
  
"Joshie." Blurry laughs a bit as Josh goes to pretend to bite his shoulder, pushing at him a bit. "Trust me, I don't taste good." He insists.

"If you taste half as sweet as you act, you taste like dessert," Josh contends.   
  
"N-no.." Blurry frowns a little. "Not a chance."

"We can always find out." Josh teases, going to grab his arm from under the blanket, holding onto his hand as he brings it close. "Because I'm like, at least 110% positive you're the sweetest thing ever and you'll give me a toothache."  
  
"Then don't bite me, dummy." Blurry laughs again, face red as he tries to yank his arm back from Josh.

"Not even a nibble?" Josh asks, pouting in the middle of a laugh. "Come on, I'll let you see how I taste. Probably super bitter, though. It'll be an experiment."

Blurry frowns back at him, then looks to his arm and sighs, giving up. "Alright, alright." He manages a bit of a laugh, thinking this is all pretty strange anyway. It's okay to relax. Josh is right here with him and is paying attention to him. This is fine.

Josh grins and pulls Blurry's arm up, pretending to bite down and making fake eating noises before kissing his arm where there's now light teeth indentations. "Yup, super sweet," he confirms.

Blurry laughs again, his face still totally bright red. "Y-your tastebuds are probably off." He insists, looking down at his arm. He really likes being close to Josh. A lot. And it sometimes seems like Josh likes being around him too.

"No way, yours are. You like bananas, and Tyler and I don't," Josh says with a smirk. "Which is two to one, which means my tastebuds are fine."

"N-nuhuh." Blurry says. "I'm-I'm sure Marky likes bananas too." He glances over to Mark, who laughs and puts his hands up in surrender.    
  
"Don't get me involved in this, dude." He says.   
  
"So, that's basically a yes." Blurry says, looking back to Josh with a grin. Mark doesn't seem to be bad. He feels pretty comfortable around him, likely because Tyler and Josh are always comfortable around him.

"So maybe our tastebuds are just different," Josh says with a shrug. "Kind of like how we're different. You're adorable, and I'm garbage," he gives for examples.

"That's just silly, Josh. That's the other way around." Blurry says, resting his head on Josh's shoulder and looking back down at his arm again, seeing those small marks fading. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want them to stay. Looking at them made him feel real. Josh made some marks on him which means he does exist. He wouldn't be able to do that if he didn't exist. Blurry almost constantly questions if any of this is real.

Josh doesn't protest, simply resting his head against Blurry's and closing his eyes. He's so different than Tyler, he thinks. He's so innocent, genuine. He moves a hand to trace along where Blurry's hand markings end, glad to see they're back where they belong now that he's more comfortable.

Blurry shivers a bit at the touch from Josh but doesn't push him away at all. Josh is always so kind and gentle and wonderful and perfect. He's amazed that he could call someone so amazing his friend. His friend..    
The tulpa is snapped from his thoughts when he hears Tyler come back, cup of OJ in hand. Blurry sits back up straight and adjusts the blanket around him a bit before taking the cup from him. "Thanks, Tyty."

"Sure thing, Bee," Tyler sits beside him again and kisses his head.    
"He even calls you Tyty, god that's cute," Mark comments with a light laugh. "You guys are like twins or something."

"Ty's the better looking twin." Blurry says with a small laugh as he sips at his drink. "I'd be the twin that the parents didn't count on having and they're just stuck with me." He adds, drinking more of his juice so he won't keep talking and make Tyler upset by just stating the truth.

"Calling me better looking just means you're equally good looking," Tyler contests. "We look identical, man." He bumps his shoulder lightly. "Sides, mom and dad would love you." He'd be lying if he said he didn't want his family to meet Bee. He wishes everyone could meet Bee. Bee's pretty fantastic.

"I've got these marks though." Blurry says, holding his hand out towards Tyler. "And the red eyes. We aren't identical." He says, finishing off his drink and setting it aside, leaning against Josh slightly again. "Mom a-- _your_ mom and dad would be terrified of me."

"The eyes look sick, man," Mark says. "Seriously. I bet Kelly and Chris would like you just fine," he shrugs. Josh just wraps an arm around the blanket heap, loosely holding onto him.

"I'd scare them off." Blurry says surely, letting himself relax in Josh's half-hug.   
  
"You're so cute, Bee. You could never scare anyone." Tyler said.

"I- I scare fans," Blurry frowns. "T-terrify them..." he's seen it, heard it. All of the things people say about Blurryface, even some of the fanfiction out there. "They- they think I hurt you, Ty, and- and they're right.."

"The only one who knows if you hurt me is me, and I promise you that you've never even once hurt me." Tyler tells him, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it.

"But- but I cause all kinds of problems, Ty, I- I-" tears well up in his eyes and he takes his hands back to bury his face in them.

"Bee.." Tyler reaches for his hand again, but Blurry keeps his hands against his face.  
  
"BF." Josh says, hugging him a bit tighter. "You've never been a problem. Not even once." He tells him. "You're so important to m-- us. You're so important to us." He says.

Blurry just shakes his head, sniffling into his hands as Josh hugs him close.   
  
"Tyler and Josh aren't liars, dude," Mark says quietly, wanting to help. "They really care about you."

"I-I'm-I'm not worth it.." Blurry mumbles against his hands. "I'm causing-I'm causing you all trouble and-and giving you problems right n-now... fr-from being like this..."

"This isn't a problem," Mark says simply. "Like, dude, people get sad. You know how many times I've been there for Tyler? How much Josh's friends have been there for him? We all feel like crap sometimes, but you're not crap."

"The only reason you had to be there for Tyler was because of me.." Blurry says.   
  
"Nope." Tyler says. "I have my own issues, none of which you're the cause of, Bee." He assures him.

Bee doesn't have a come back. He doesn't have a counter-argument. He just sighs and leans against Josh, trying to wrap his head around what they're telling him. He loves them both so much, and for some reason they love him back and it's just a lot to understand..

"Love you, Bee." Tyler says, kissing the side of his head. "You're never an issue."  
  
"Never." Josh repeats, grabbing his hand again with a small smile.

"Love you too," Blurry mumbles, gripping Josh's hand tight. "S-sorry, Marky," he looks up at him with an apologetic smile. "I-I'm not always so..."   
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," Mark tells him. "You're pretty cool."

"N-not cool.." Blurry insists with a slight laugh. "The uncoolest."  
  
"Naaaah." Mark waves his hand. "That's Josh."

"True," Josh laughs. "Anyway, you shouldn't spend all your time being sad. We have to play Mario Kart or something, at least."   
  
"Bee can sit on my lap!" Tyler says with a big smile.

"I don't want to sit on your lap." Blurry laughs.   
  
"What about Josh's then?" Tyler teases. "I'm sure he would be all for it."

"He's right," Josh comments with a sly smile. "But there's also enough room in here for all four of us to sit and play comfortably if I sit on the floor."

"You shouldn't have to sit on the floor." Blurry insists. "I will."  
  
"No way, Josh is letting you sit on his lap so go ahead." Tyler says, pushing Blurry's shoulder playfully.

"But- uh," Blurry hesitates before standing. "I- I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick," he says, heading for the bathroom on the bus. 

He closes the door and just sits on the toilet seat, face in his hands. Sitting on Josh's lap? Isn't that- isn't that weird? He's not that close with Josh, is he?  
But still, Josh said he'd be okay with it. That he wouldn't mind him on his lap. He wasn't forced to say yes or anything right? Josh made that decision himself. That-he's really okay with that? Isn't that more of what people in relationships do? Or-or like close family members like him and Tyler? That's not really a friend thing is it? Blurry is so confused by social cues.

He takes a deep breath and goes back to their little living room, seeing they already have Mario Kart set-up and that Josh is on the floor, leaving a space next to Mark open on the couch.

Blurry frowns a bit but goes to sit next to Mark, figuring that Josh was probably just joking around then. He didn't really want him close.    
Mark hands him a controller, and Blurry holds it tight in his hands.

They choose their characters and Josh scoots himself backwards until his back is against Blurry's legs. He leans his head against his knees casually, comfortable with the closeness. "Coulda sat on my lap," he says, smirking out of sight.

"On-on the floor?" Blurry asks. Wasn't the point of him sitting on his lap so no one would end up on the floor? Did he miss something? Blurry isn't the best at taking hints.

"Well, no, but," Josh shrugs and turns to smile at him. "Coulda asked me to move." He could also just move up and sit on Blurry's lap, too, but he doesn't want to push his luck.

"Well, um.." Blurry pauses for a moment, looking away from the character select screen. "You can, um, come up here. I'm-I'm taller than you anyway so it would, um, be easier for me to see past you.."

Josh tilts his head slightly. "You sure?" He asks, and Blurry nods, blushing a little. So Josh decides to kill two birds with one stone and moves to sit on Blurry's lap, flicking on his alien side (which Mark hasn't seen) but mostly as an excuse to nuzzle against him and lean on him.

Blurry blushes a bit more and wraps his arms around Josh's torso, gripping the controller tight in his hands. Blurry's Symphonic is definitely still a work in progress. Full sentences are a bit too much for him, but he can string a couple basic words together.

"Thanks," Josh sends as he starts purring and Tyler picks the first racetrack. Mark however is focused on Josh at the moment. Uh. What?

"Anyone else notice Josh lookin' a bit different or.."   
  
Blurry laughs a bit. "Um, Joshie is an alien." He explains, looking back to the track so he can focus on beating Tyler.  
  
"......alright, then," Mark says, slowly bringing his gaze back to the race so he can try to beat Tyler too. "I'll ask later."


	2. Chapter 2

The race is pretty close between Tyler and Blurry, Josh taking dead last and Mark comfortably in fourth place.    
"Stink." Blurry sends to Josh, tones light and humorous, making fun of him for being so bad at Mario kart. He isn't usually this bad, so it's pretty funny.

"I know," Josh responds, leaning back a little to nuzzle against his cheek. "Thinking too much," he gives as an excuse.

Blurry takes a moment to try and process what he said, managing to get the gist of it. "About?" He asks, keeping his eyes glued to the tv as the second race starts.

"About one of the greatest people that has entered my life," Josh strings together, not withholding a single tone so Blurry's less likely to understand all of it.

Blurry frowns a bit. "Repeat? Simple?" He asks him, not understanding anything Josh sent. Whatever it was it sounded like a happy thing.

"Someone important to me," Josh simplifies, purposely vague, purring softly as he nuzzles against him. He's barely paying attention to the race, honestly.

Important? Who's important to Josh? "Family?" Blurry asks. That makes enough sense. Being on tour so long probably makes him homesick.

Josh shakes his head. "Not technically," he says. "Close though."

Blurry keeps frowning as he passes Tyler. Close to family? The tulpa decides to just drop it, not entirely sure who he could be thinking about. The only thing that comes to mind would be Tyler, but why would thinking of Tyler distract him?

Josh blushes a little out of sight, letting himself focus on the race. Not that it would help much, seeing as how he's in tenth and it's lap three. Once he loses he goes ahead and gives up, just leaning back against Blurry and purring softly.

Blurry smiles a bit as he crosses the finish line just behind Tyler, and reaches a hand to Josh's head to gently pet his head between the antennae that just popped up.

"Perfect," Josh sends as he purrs a little louder. It feels so good, being an alien is seriously the best. 

"Okay, pause," Mark says before Tyler picks the last race. "Josh is an alien," he says, looking at his friend now with weird looking antennae.

"Yeah." Tyler says. 

"Half." Blurry adds, gently stroking one of the antennae before going back to just petting his hair. "So he still looks human but isn't quite."

"That's infinitely weirder than learning about Blurry," Mark comments with a light laugh. "And he purrs," he notes.

"He doesn't do English either." Blurry says. He looks back to Josh and smiles at him, sending him a, "show?", wondering if Josh can get the hint to show Mark his language.

"Show?" Josh responds, confused for a moment, before realizing they're talking about him. "Oh, Symphonic?" He asks, turning in Blurry's lap to smile at him.

Blurry nods, maybe blushing a bit at remembering just how close Josh is right now. "Yeah." He sends, looking away and hoping Josh doesn't see how red his face is at the moment.

"Okay," Josh sends, nuzzling against his cheek a little before reaching out to touch Mark's arm. "Hey Mark, this is my language," he sends, always sure to include his name.

Mark looks at him in more than slight confusion. "Whoa okay."  Blurry laughs at his reaction.

Josh grins when he hears Mark's shock, laughing a little himself, his voice with that extra dimension it always gets.

"Cute." Blurry sends to Josh, knowing that word pretty well based off of how often Josh would send that to him. He always finds Josh to be simply adorable when he's embracing his alien side.

"You're cute," Josh responds, sticking his tongue out at him. "Way cute." Blurry's the freakin' cutest guy he's ever met. He's fantastic.

"No." He sends back, shaking his head. Josh is the one that's adorable when he's got antennae and broken English.    


"You guys done being lovebirds so we can get back to the race?" Tyler asks with a laugh.

"T-Ty," Blurry stammers, face turning bright red. 

"What did he say?" Josh asks him, confused. All he knows is Blurry sounds awfully flustered all of a sudden.

"Sorry." Tyler says with an innocent grin, but Blurry just keeps blushing. "Just pointing out the obvious here, Bee."

"Ty.." Blurry's face gets more red. "It-it isn't-it's not like that..." They're just friends. He and Josh are just pals.

Tyler shrugs. "I don't care what it's like as long as you're not stealing him from being my best friend," he says.

"Blurry," Josh presses. "What's being said?" Should he come down to being human again? Is Blurry okay?

Blurry's face stays red, and he ends up chickening out, pushing Josh off of his lap and going to hide out in the bathroom. He and Josh aren't like that. They're just friends. That's it. That's all. That's all…

Josh frowns and points at himself. "Help?" He asks, and Tyler shakes his head with a guilty sigh.

Blurry hears a knock at the door and he shakes his head. "Leave me alone, Ty," he mumbles.

"Not Tyler, Tyler," Mark replies through the door. "But I'll still leave you alone if you want."

Mark? Whys he coming here? Did Tyler put him up to it?

"Wh-whatdya want.." Blurry asks, opening the door a small crack.

"Figured you might want someone to talk to," Mark says with a small shrug. "And I figured you wouldn't wanna talk to Tyler just yet, or Josh. Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, go ahead.." Blurry sighs quietly and opens the door a bit more for Mark to make his way inside. "Sorry.."

"It's alright," Mark assures him, sitting himself on the sink. "You wanna chat? I won't make you."

"There-um, isn't that much to say.." Blurry mumbles out. "Joshie is j-just-he's just my friend..."

"Okay," Mark says simply, quietly. "Josh is just your friend. Is that all you want him to be?"

Blurry is quiet for a while, and shrugs after a minute. "I... I w-wouldn't be opposed to more..." He mumbles out quietly, tugging at his sleeves a bit as he looks down, face red. "But-I-he-he can't be with someone who-who doesn't even exist.."

"I mean, you're not wrong," Mark shrugs as he pulls out his phone and starts tapping away. "But if you're trying to imply that you don't exist, I'm afraid you're wrong."

"But-" Blurry looks at Mark. "I don't. I-I just live in Tyler's head and rarely get time out like this.." He tells him, a bit anxious about what Mark could be texting to who.

"Tyler, what, like, found you or something, right?" Mark asks, looking up at Blurry. 

"In-in his mindspace..." blurry nods.

"Exist: have objective reality or being," Mark reads off his phone. "Be found, especially in a particular place or location. Live, especially under adverse conditions."

Blurry frowns. "That-that doesn't count." He insists. "I don't-I don't exist when I'm inside the mindspace." He says, looking down.

"Sure you do," Mark tells him. "You do. You don't just disappear, right? Your consciousness goes somewhere. And it's separated from Tyler's or something, right? You're alive, man."

Blurry just keeps frowning and shakes his head. "Even-even if I am alive, I shouldn't be." He mumbles out. "All I do is give Tyler and everyone problems like-like right now, you wouldn't have to be in here trying to fruitlessly cheer me up if I wasn't around."

"Hey, whoa, now," Mark says, raising his hands. "Fruitlessly? I don't intend to leave here until my mission succeeds." He says, and then sighs. "You're alive for a reason. They really freaking love you. I think you're pretty neat, and I just met you. We all want you around, Tyler."

"You shouldn't call me that. I-I'm not like him. I'm s-so much worse. I cause Tyty and Joshie so many problems and now-and now I'm gonna be causing you problems.." Blurry closes his eyes tight.

Mark hops off the sink and kneels in front of the Tulpa, placing a hand gently on his knee. "You're not like him," he concedes. "You're right. You're your own person with your own demons and your own friends and relationships. You're you, Blurry."

"I'm not my own person, b-because I'm not a person." Blurry corrects him, really trying his best not to get worse but it's hard when you're already spiraling downwards.

"Why aren't you a person?" Mark asks, rubbing his knee gently. "You have feelings, you have thoughts, you have friends, you get to have your own body, you have your own look, your own style, your own personality. Why aren't you a person, Bee?" He asks quietly.

"I-I'm just not.." Blurry says. "I haven't been around as long as everyone else and-and..." He sniffles a bit and wipes his face against the back of his hand. "I'm not human and I don't-I don't often get a physical form like this.."

Mark lets out a quiet sigh. "Come here," he says, moving to open his arms. "Don't need to be human to be alive, don't need a physical form or whatever to be alive either. Come here and hug it out. You feel like crap, but it'll pass, okay? I know it will. Because that's what having emotions and stuff is like. You can't get those if you're not real.”

Blurry goes ahead to hug onto Mark tightly, resting his head on his shoulder and trying to take deep breaths. "Sorry Marky.." He says, closing his eyes again and doing his best to calm down.

"You don't have to apologize to me," Mark assures him as he rubs his back. "I'm here for you. That's what friends are for. Tyler's one of my best friends, and you're a huge part of him. So big you got to be your own person." He laughs a little. "I'd like to think I get to be instant friends with you based on that."

Blurry stays quiet for a bit, just hugging onto him tighter. It's a little while before he finally speaks up again. "You... you can call me Tyler if you want." He says, but doesn't move his head off his shoulder.

"You're sure? I'll call you whatever you ask me to," he tells him. He likes to think of him as Bonus Tyler but if he wants to go by his real name he's welcome to.

"Y-yeah, it's fine." Blurry finally lifts his head back up and smiles at him. "I'm good with that." It makes him feel a bit more normal to have a normal name like that. He's grown to be fine with his name, but hearing a normal name once in awhile would be nice.

"Alright," Mark smiles back at him. "Feeling any better? Want to go back out there? Tyler told me you only have a few hours out today, I’d hate to see you waste it with me."

"It's not a waste with you." Blurry assures him. He likes Mark. He's patient and honest with him, and Blurry likes that. He still totally might have a huge freakin' crush on Josh, but it was nice to not focus on that for a while.

"Yeah, alright. But you'd still rather be with Tyler and Josh. I mean, who wouldn't?" He asks with a light laugh as he opens the bathroom door.

"What if I'd prefer to be with you?" Blurry asks with a small smile, linking his arm through Mark's as they head back out to join the others.

"Then I'd say you're out of your damn mind, Tyler," Mark smirks. 

"Bee," Tyler immediately runs up and hugs his counterpart. "I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"About what?" Blurry asks him, hugging him back. "I'm a big baby if I can't handle some teasing." He says with a small smile. "I'm alright."

"But you are a big baby," Tyler nuzzles against him with a little smirk, going right back to teasing. "A big 27 year old 4 year old." He sighs a bit. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blurry tells him, squeezing him tight and kissing his cheek. "I'm okay." He assures him again, knowing Tyler will keep worrying.

"Alright, okay," Tyler says, giving him one more squeeze before releasing him. "How much time you got left?" He asks. He knows there's still things on Blurry's mind, there always are, but if he's relaxed for now then so much the better.

"Maybe twenty minutes tops." He says, going over to check on Josh too so he isn't left out. "Joshie?" Blurry sits down beside him on the couch with a small smile to show he's okay.

"Hey," Josh says, smiling a bit at him. "Feeling better?" He asks, leaning back and fully human once more.

"Yeah, I'm good. Marky helped me." He says. "Sorry if I scared you or worried you at all, Joshie." He frowns a bit, sort of upset it made him go back to being human when he knows Josh probably prefers being alien.

"It's okay, as long as you're feeling alright," Josh assures him, resting his hand over top of Blurry's. "Sorry I couldn't help."

"You're always a big help, Josh." Blurry assures him. "I just needed Marky to help me this time." He says, smiling a bit more and grabbing Josh's hand. "I'm okay." He says again.

"Alright. Something about 20 minutes? What do you wanna do with that?" Josh asks, smiling and flicking his alien side back on. "Wanna practice?"

"Okay." Blurry nods, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. He's even surprised himself by how much he has learned with Symphonic. Sentences are still hard, but Blurry can understand better than speak it.

"Give minute to warm up," Josh sends, closing his eyes and trying to just let that half of his genetics wash over him.

Blurry relaxes a bit and leans against Josh, waiting for him to give the okay. 

"So." Mark looks to Tyler. "Tyler totally has a huge crush on him." He says to him quietly.

"Definitely," Tyler nods with a little smirk. "Enormous. I don't think Josh even sees it, which just means he's crushing too."

Mark nods in agreement. "Wanna make a bet to see how long it takes for them to finally end up together?" He asks him with a grin.

"You're on," Tyler smirks. "I give 'em two months." It's gonna take a while for Blurry to work up any kind of courage to even consider asking Josh out.

"I think it'll happen sooner." Mark says. "You underestimate how much Josh probably likes him too." He says. "A month." He decides on.

"You're on. How much we betting?" Tyler asks.   
  
"Try again," Josh instructs Blurry, holding his hand. "I like hugging Tyler," he repeats, helping him with his grammar.

"Ten bucks?" Mark suggests with a grin.   
  
Blurry furrows his brow and keeps trying to repeat what Josh sends. "I like hug Tyler?" He tries. It doesn't sound quite right though.

"Ten bucks," Tyler says, holding his hand out for Mark to shake in agreement.  
  
"Listen," Josh tells him. "Hug," he sends, then, "hugging. I like -pause- hugging -pause- Tyler."

Mark shakes his hand, still grinning. "Ten bucks." He repeats.   
  
"Hugging." Blurry sends, trying to focus on how the tones go, and he does his best to convey it properly, a bit unsurely, but it's the full sentence.

Josh smiles wide. "Perfect!" He sends. "Like you," he adds, then blushes. "Good- good job, BF."

"Perfect?" He asks. Somehow it didn't sound as fluid as Josh's though, so it isn't exactly perfect. "Thank Joshie."

"Time's almost over," Josh reminds him, sighing softly as his mood takes a slight hit. "I like hugging Blurry," he sends, his tones soft and almost sad.

"I like hugging Joshua." Blurry manages to send him after a moment of thinking about it, letting go of his hand so he can hug him properly. "Visit?" He asks, wondering if Josh wouldn't mind him camping out in his head for a bit.

"Always," Josh sends, hugging him tightly back, purring softly as he nuzzles against him. He's always willing to house Blurry, whenever he asks.

"Thank." Blurry smiles and lets himself relax a bit into the hug, knowing he only has a few minutes left of feeling.

"Want to hug Tyler one more time?" Josh asks him, rubbing his back gently.

Blurry nods and gets up to go find Tyler, seeing him chatting with Mark. "Love you Tyty." He says as he goes over to hug onto him tightly.

"Hey," Tyler hugs him back tight. "I love you too, Bee. So much. So so much," he assures him. "Glad you came out?"

"I guess." Blurry smiles at him and kisses his cheek, squeezing him tighter. "Even if I did waste a lot of it by sulking in the bathroom." He says with a small laugh.

"Hey, you're allowed to sulk. How often do you get to sulk without me bothering you? Enjoy your prime sulk time when you have it," Tyler laughs.

Blurry laughs a bit again. He smiles and sends Tyler the new phrase he learned in Symphonic, nuzzling against his cheek happily.

"That sounded cute," Tyler remarks, giggling at how freaking adorable Bee is. "What'd it mean?"

"I like hugging Tyler." He says with a smile. "And it's true."  
  
"What about me?" Mark asks, feigning hurt.  Blurry laughs again and opens his arms so Mark can get in on the hug too.

"I like hugging Mark too," he assures him as they have a little group hug. It's only a minute or so before Blurry lets them go and kisses Tyler's cheek again. "Time's up, I'm gonna bunk with Joshie for a bit." He tells him.

"Come back soon." Tyler smiles at him, deciding against teasing him again for his decision to stay with Josh.    
Blurry gives a wave and goes over to Josh again, flopping down on the couch next to him and smiling. "Only a couple minutes." He warns him.

Josh tilts his head. "Few minutes?" He confirms, trying to work out the English he heard.

Blurry nods. "Then head." He sends to him, sighing and leaning against him. Josh is warm and comfortable. He's going to miss that when he's back in the mind space.

Josh wraps an arm around him and kisses his head gently as he purrs. "Love you," he sends, and his tones are quiet and simple on purpose as he tries to keep all of his more complex emotions out of it. There are so many ways to say 'love' in Symphonic, Blurry only knows one.

Blurry's face gets a bit red, but he recognizes that as a more friendship love, so he does his best not to read into it. "Love." He manages to send back, hoping it sounds right.

Josh smiles a little and nuzzles against him, keeping him close until he can feel his form start to fade and his emotions aren't singing through the air.

Blurry does his best to hug Josh tighter until his form finally fades, and he's sitting on a bed in Josh's mindspace hugging onto a pillow. He sighs and lays down, wanting to just keep hugging Josh. He likes Josh. He really likes Josh.

"You safe?" Josh asks in Symphonic, letting himself come down from his alien high now that Blurry's back in the mindspace.

"Yep." He says, trying his best not to let his mood affect Josh at all. "All good." Physically. Maybe. Going back to the mind space without wanting to is always harder than willingly going back.

"Okay," Josh responds, giving Tyler a thumbs up. "Miss you," he tells him. "Already. Tyler too, can hear it."

Blurry squeezes the pillow tighter. "Miss you. Miss Tyler." He sends, nuzzling against the pillow. "Nap?" Blurry asks him. Not being alone in the mind space makes it easier for him to relax.

"Sure," Josh responds. He gives himself a minute to go back to being human before getting Tyler's attention. "Gonna nap. BF kinda down," he pieces together as the rest of his English trickles in.

"Gotcha." Tyler says as he and Mark go to the couch again and start up another round of Mario kart. "Tell him we say hi." He smiles, and Josh makes himself comfortable between his two friends.

It doesn't take long for Josh to pass out, opening his eyes to his mindspace and being on his bed. "Hey," he smiles when he sees Blurry. "You feeling okay?"

Blurry nods and gets up to join Josh on his bed. "Miss feeling feeling." He mumbles, sitting beside him and leaning against him. He wants to be able to feel Josh's warmth, but he doesn't always get that luxury.

"I know," Josh tells him as he wraps an arm around Blurry's shoulder. "That's gotta be the worst part of it all. But you can always go back to Tyler and just be out, now that Mark knows," he suggests.

"Don't wanna take up his life and force him to deal with no feeling." Blurry says, closing his eyes and resting his head on Josh's shoulder, trying to imagine the warmth and pressure from the contact.

"You know he doesn't mind. He likes to see you smile." Josh frowns a little. "So do I." Blurry's smile is contagious, he just loves it. He loves to see him happy. Possibly because he doesn't see it often.

"Mm.." Blurry shakes his head and sighs. "I'm gonna take a nap." He announces, going to get up and head to the other bed so he can curl up over there, figuring Josh would want to wake back up and hang out with Tyler and Mark.

Josh's brow creases as Blurry heads off. "Oh, um." He sighs a little. "Alright," he says, going to lay down on his own bed, getting under the covers. "Me too," he says.

Blurry goes to wrap himself up in the blanket, but frowns a bit at seeing Josh staying. "You sure?" He asks. He tugs on his blanket unsurely. "Is... is it okay if I sleep next to you?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, of course it's okay," Josh says, looking at him with a soft smile. "Always good to get a nap in before a show night." He scoots himself backwards so Blurry has room to join him.

"Thanks, Joshie.." Blurry smiles a bit and pulls the blanket over with him to Josh's bed, and he lets himself get close beside him, leaving just a little bit of space between the both of them, not wanting to overstep boundaries. He closes his eyes again. "Sleep well Joshie."

"Saw you smile," Josh says quietly, ghosting a hand over Blurry's waist but not quite touching him. "So I will, don't worry."

Blurry manages another smile, and after a bit he gets comfortable enough with the lack of feeling to finally doze off, leaning a bit against Josh again as he does.


End file.
